Troll Call
The Troll Call was a weekly Hiveswap event whereby a pair of new canonical Hiveswap trolls were revealed every Wednesday around 20:00 CET on the What Pumpkin Tumblr and on a dedicated tracker on Hiveswap.com, in what was likely intended to be a build-up for the planned release of Hiveswap: Act 2 in Spring of 2018. Troll Call was announced and debuted on November 11th, 2017, via the What Pumpkin Tumblr, with the reveal of the first two Troll Call trolls, Zebede Tongva and Tyzias Entykk. The last two trolls, Lanque Bombyx and Remele Namaaq, were revealed on March 14th, 2018, exactly 6 months after the release of Hiveswap: Act 1 (September 14th, 2017). Although this marked the end of the Troll Call, What Pumpkin hinted that the event may return in the future and that we should "wait and sea", perhaps hinting that a future Troll Call would introduce some Seadwellers, who were not present in this initial run. The Troll Call tracker consists of an image of 36 "troll cards", containing the images of each Troll Call troll to be featured in silhouette, with cards being filled in with detail and a link to further information about each troll as they are revealed. The 36 silhouettes represented 38 Troll Call trolls revealed in total (as the Soleil twins take up only a single card, as do Folykl and Kuprum). Several of the revealed Troll Call trolls later went on to be featured in Hiveswap Friendsim volumes, building on their characters and giving them a greater spotlight. All of the Troll Call trolls bear symbols taken from the Alternian library of signs known as the extended zodiac. Information regarding sign names, Lunar Sway and Aspect are provided by the official Hiveswap website's Extended Zodiac section. As the Hiveswap and Hauntswitch games are believed to not be directly linked to The Game, any information regarding aspects and lunar sway may not be relevant to Hiveswap itself. Troll statistics and demography The Troll Call introduced 38 individual Alternian trolls from the Homestuck/Hiveswap universe, radically expanding the number of named troll characters known. Of these trolls, fourteen are addressed as male, twenty are addressed as female, two are addressed as gender-neutral, and Barzum and Baizli have yet to have their gender confirmed. Although gender counts cannot be directly made as terms of address are not necessarily an indicator of gender, Charun and Cirava (the same pair who are confirmed to be addressed as gender neutral), have been confirmed to be non-binary, and one troll, Lanque, has been confirmed to be transgender (It is unknown if in Alternian culture the two non-binary trolls would also come under the transgender umbrella). These three trolls represent the first known example of non-binary and transgender identities in Alternian culture, as well as, in Lanque, the first explicitly transgender character in the Homestuck/Hiveswap canon. Of the 38 trolls, there are three burgundy-bloods, three bronze-bloods, five gold-bloods, four olive-bloods, five jade-bloods , five teal-bloods, four cerulean-bloods, four indigo-bloods, and five purple-bloods. The Troll Call did not reveal any lime-bloods, or any new blood mutants or seadwellers. The lack of seadwellers could be seen to reflect their comparative rarity of highbloods to lowbloods described in Homestuck, although the rest of the revealed trolls do not follow such a ratio, and in fact the two lowest rungs of the hemospectrum are the least represented in the Troll Call. Given this, perhaps the lack of seadwellers was more of a deliberate choice, and furthermore it was hinted that Seadwellers may appear in a future iteration of the Troll Call. Two trolls, Ardata and Marvus, currently have unknown signs, although Marvus was briefly depicted in the Troll Call roster wearing the Caprist sign on a top hat. What Pumpkin later stated that this was not his actual sign. Only one troll had an unknown name; Karako Pierot (Referred to as "Who is this?" before his name was revealed in his Friendsim volume), although one other, Elwurd, has an unknown first name and is thus known only by her second name. It is possible that these missing details will be revealed in Hiveswap: Act 2, Hiveswap Friendsim volumes, or other later Hiveswap/Hauntswitch acts/content. Going by the lunar sways associated with their extended zodiac signs, 22 trolls have Prospit sway, whereas only 14 have Derse sway, and two others have unknown sway due to their having unknown signs. The reason for this uneven lunar sway ratio, with a tendency for the introduced trolls to have Prospit sway, if there is one, is unknown. The disparity may rather be simply coincidental (or accidental on the part of What Pumpkin). The most represented aspect is hope with 6 trolls (4 Prospit, 2 Derse), while the least represented is life with one troll (Lanque, a Prospit dreamer). There are no Prospit-bound trolls that are also void-bound, and there are no Derse-bound trolls that are either life-bound or time-bound. The list of aspects based on troll call representation is Hope (6), Mind (5), Breath (3), Heart (3), Rage (3), Blood (3), Doom (3), Void (3), Light (2), Time (2), Space (2), and Life (1). Troll Call trolls The following list is made in order of introduction, not by order of the hemospectrum. Zebede Tongva Zebede Tongva is a gold-blooded troll with the Gempio sign (The Concise, Prospit sway, Light-bound). *aspiring beekeeper *3 hours too far away to visit *subchirps you when you don't Tyzias Entykk Tyzias Entykk is a teal-blooded troll with the Licer sign (The Charmer, Prospit sway, Blood-bound) *sleeps once a week *ask her about her controversial theroies regarding traditional jurisprudence *that's not coffee Mallek Adalov Mallek Adalov is a cerulean-blooded troll with the Scorist sign (The Mutineer, Prospit sway, Time-bound) *master of the blockchain *13 piercings as of the last count *sweet kicks Daraya Jonjet Daraya Jonjet is a jade-blooded troll with the Virnius sign (The Fierce, Prospit sway, Hope-bound) *been in detention for her entire life *imitation grubhorn bracelet *ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb Barzum Soleil Barzum Soleil is a purple-blooded troll with the Capriun sign (The Cartographer, Derse sway, Breath-bound) *they share a lusus / share everything *communicate with each other telepathically... / through unbroken dead-eyed stares *tragicomic They and Baizli were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. Their first name is a reference to "Barnum" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and their last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. The two are the first known case of troll siblings and visually seems to be reluctant to "share everything". Both Barzum and Baizli have explicitly not had their genders revealed. The name Barzum, in the Black Speech, means "darkness". The word Soleil means (of a charge) surrounded by rays, as of the sun. The name Barzum Soleil means "surrounded by darkness". Baizli Soleil Baizli Soleil is a purple-blooded troll with the Caprimini sign (The Perilous, Derse sway, Doom-bound) *share a lusus / they share everything *with each other telepathically... / ...and through unbroken dead-eyed stares *keeps hydrated Nihkee Moolah Nihkee Moolah is an indigo-blooded troll with the Sagicorn sign (The Wild, Prospit sway, Rage-bound) *active in Muscular Theater *lost a leg but gained the upper hand *subcultural gatekeeper Although Nihkee's pronouns were not used officially following her reveal, a post by team member Poinko refers to her using she/her. Chahut Maenad Chahut Maenad is a purple-blooded troll with the Caprinius sign (The Credulous, Prospit sway, Hope-Bound) *2 weeks from exile *single and ready to mangle *loves to scrapbook! Diemen Xicali Diemen Xicali is a rust-blooded troll with the Arrius sign (The Visualizer, Derse sway, Hope-bound). *All About That Oblong Meat Product *oblong meat product contents: uncertain *current oblong meat product temperature: 65 degrees fahrenheit Skylla Koriga Skylla Koriga is a bronze-blooded troll with the Taurist sign (The Prosperous, Prospit sway, Time-bound). *vegetarian, somehow *mouth twig passed down from her lusus's mouth *what IS tarnation? Folykl Darane Folykl Darane is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemittarius sign (The Sapient, Derse sway, Void-bound). *quietly drains psychic energy like an app you forgot to close out *whats a shower Kuprum Maxlol Kuprum Maxlol is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemnius sign (The Canny, Prospit sway, Hope-bound). *knows exactly to the best psychics and is, sincerely, THRILLED *strident online crusader for the empire Charun Krojib Charun Krojib is an olive-blooded troll with the Leiborn sign (The Paradox, Derse sway, Rage-bound). *lost and found artist *eats worms inside their cave, not as bad as it sounds *deconstructively organized Amisia Erdehn Amisia Erdehn is an indigo-blooded troll with the Sagira sign (The Tenable, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). *money can't buy talent but it does buy very expensive lessons *cutting off heads is harder than you'd think *makes her own paint Polypa Goezee Polypa Goezee is an olive-blooded troll with the Leus sign (The Flexible, Prospit sway, Breath-bound). *cant's catch her if she's on fire* *pittiless mercenary *gives excellent relationship advice... to the highest bidder *bandages unrelated to fire Tegiri Kalbur Tegiri Kalbur is a teal-blooded troll with the Libitarrius sign (The Hidden, Derse sway, Void-bound). *Just according to plan.* *over 300 confirmed culls *now that alternia is on fire and the lowbloods are at the door, you ask for his help? *Translator's note: plan means tactical contingistrat Tirona Kasund Tirona Kasund is a teal-blooded troll with the Liblo sign (The Inescapable, Prospit sway, Heart-bound). *tattleterror *His Honorable Tyranny's littlest fan *ruthless calculus Lynera Skalbi Lynera Skalbi is a jade-blooded troll with the Viriborn sign (The Stringent, Derse sway, Rage-bound). *self-appointed to the honor roll *hollow-point bullet journal *she's got a list of names and they're all in red, underlined ?????? Elwurd ?????? Elwurd is a cerulean-blooded troll with the Scornius sign (The Radical, Prospit sway, Hope-bound). *has her shit together *knows your mom *not vriska Galekh Xigisi Galekh Xigisi is an indigo-blooded troll with the Sagicer sign (The Hostess, Prospit sway, Blood-bound). *[citation needed] *knows too much *not finished talking Vikare Ratite Vikare Ratite is a bronze-blooded troll with the Taurza sign (The Revealer, Derse sway, Mind-bound). *absurd dreams of non-interstellar flight *feet on the ground, head in the sky *huge Hatched 2 Dance stan Boldir Lamati Boldir Lamati is an olive-blooded troll with the Lelo sign (The Steadfast, Prospit sway, Heart-bound). *big coat, bigger secrets *on a mission to expose the deep-state lunacracy *foil-lined hat protects her from celestial influences Cirava Hermod Cirava Hermod is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemrius sign (The Perceptive, Derse sway, Hope-bound). *they shouldn't be alive *MOISTUREWAVE ✌️ AESTHETIC *¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (but with horns) Tagora Gorjek Tagora Gorjek is a teal-blooded troll with the Liga sign (The Dogged, Derse sway, Space-bound). *call him gor-gor *antisocial climber *if he's talking you've already lost Ardata Carmia Ardata Carmia is a cerulean-blooded troll with an unknown sign, as it is hidden by a cape in her Troll Call reveal card. *bloodthirsty on main *fresh to death sentence *probably vriska Marvus Xoloto Marvus Xoloto is a purple-blooded troll with an unknown sign. *runs the shitshow *midsummer nightmare *texting your sister The Caprist sign (The Audacious, Prospit sway, Time-bound) was briefly visible on his top hat on the Troll Call site; the top hat was later removed with a statement from whatpumpkin commenting: "That wasn’t his actual sign, though. Marvus is a trickster, AKA, a lying piece of shit. You’ll have to wait ‘till ACT 2 to see his actual sign. Never trust a clown, kids. They’re addicted to pranks." In the next Troll Call his hat was returned, only to be removed again sometime later. Fozzer Velyes Fozzer Velyes is a burgundy-blooded troll with the Aro sign (The Lost, Derse sway, Heart-bound). *his spade's slick *practicing orthodox decompositionist *hey, this one has a shovel! Stelsa Sezyat Stelsa Sezyat is a teal-blooded troll with the Licen sign (The Worshipper, Derse sway, Blood-bound). *no accounting for taste *troll jewish *wait, what did you mean, "texting your sister" Wanshi Adyata Wanshi Adyata is a jade-blooded troll with the Virmino sign (The Inexhaustible, Prospit sway, Doom-bound). *The brooding coverns' resident tomewriggler *big name in the Soldier Purrbeasts fandom *knows it. all of it Bronya Ursama Bronya Ursama is a jade-blooded troll with the Virus sign (The Adaptable, Prospit sway, Breath-bound). *President of the the Grubsitter's Club *buddy systems are go *long hair, does care Chixie Roixmr Chixie Roixmr is a bronze-blooded troll with the Taurra sign (The Transient, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). *debut album titled "CHIXIE" *blocks all non-praise *self-promotion sickness Zebruh Codakk Zebruh Codakk is a indigo-blooded troll with the Sagamino sign (The Penitent, Prospit sway, Doom-bound). *olive girls are so strong... some guys are threatened by that, but he likes it a lot. *self-proclaimed "gutterblood ally" *already in your DMs Azdaja Knelax Azdaja Knelax is a gold-blooded troll with the Gemra sign (The Pilot, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). *you know, the number? the big one, pretty close to 10k? he's... above that amount *PRINCE of ALL MUSTARDBLOODS *good listener Konyyl Okimaw Konyyl Okimaw is a olive-blooded troll with the Lepia sign (The Synthesizer, Derse sway, Light-bound). *graphic violence is her passion *spicy kicks *a broad shoulder to cry on Who Is This? Karako Pierot is a purple-blooded troll with the Caprira sign (The Unwavering, Prospit sway, Mind-bound). His name was only revealed with the release of Friendsim Volume 14, and until then was only referred to as "Who Is This?". *Seriously, I don't know who this is. Marsti Houtek Marsti Houtek is a burgundy-blooded troll with the Arittarius sign (The Astronaut, Derse sway, Void-bound). *didn't choose the scrub life, the scrub life chose her. *practices self-care *bath bombardier Lanque Bombyx Lanque Bombyx is a jade-blooded troll with the Virsci sign (The Alchemist, Prospit sway, Life-bound). *still has a livechurnal *fang game on point *and of course, he craves eternal life. Remele Namaaq Remele Namaaq is a cerulean-blooded troll with the Scorgo sign (The Crusader, Prospit sway, Space-bound). *pirating your fics *headcanons at the ready *she takes your shit and makes it better Observations and Trivia Cards *Numerous discolorations exist in the Troll Call cards: **Mallek and Nihkee both had the same color card for their introduction despite Mallek being a ceruleanblood and Nihkee being an indigoblood. A distinct color for cerulean-bloods and indigos was later introduced. **Stelsa also has a darker shade on their card than the other teal-bloods **Boldir's card has a lighter shade compared to other olive-bloods. Boldir also has horns with a darker shade of red than other trolls. ***It's most likely that most, if not all of these discolorations are simply errors, especially considering Boldir was stated to bleed olive blood in her Friendsim route, Nihkee bleeding indigo blood in her Friendsim route, and that Mallek's card was confirmed as an error. *Konyyl and Azdaja's cards are fused together, making their cards into the only gradient card. **Their card also uses a brighter shade of yellow/olive compared to the other trolls of the same blood color. *The card for Kuprum and Folykl seemed to follow suit with the Captors' duality theme in many ways, most notably that unlike the other trolls having three bullet points each, they only had two. *The only troll with one bullet point is Karako Pierot. *Lanque's card has only one bordering rectangle in the bullet point area, unlike the normal two. *Remele's card is the only female cerulean-blood troll card that doesn't mention Vriska. Tracker *Marsti's sign was missing in unconfirmed leaks until the Troll Call updates on March 7, 2018. **Her sign is missing on the Troll Call tracker. *On February 14th, Fozzer's image in the tracker was changed to the old leaked one, where he's smiling with no shovel. It was changed back on February 21st. **This may have been foreshadowing to the change in his personality shown in his Friendsim volume. *Lanque is the only troll with their real name to show up on the troll call leaks. Placement *Up until week 5, there were uniform couples in regards to Lunar Sway (Prospit and Prospit or Derse and Derse). Diemen and Skylla broke this pattern. **Up until week 10, there were mixed couples in regards to Lunar Sway (Prospit and Derse or Derse and Prospit). Elwurd and Galekh broke this pattern. **This pattern was interceded by Vikare and Boldir, who were also a mixed couple in regards to Lunar Sway (Vikare having a sign with a Derse sway and Boldir having a sign with a Prospit sway). Cirava and Tagora brought the uniform couple pattern back subsequently. *Wanshi and Bronya, being a Doom/Breath couple, mirror Barzum and Baizli, who were also a Doom/Breath couple. Wanshi and Bronya were introduced together with another troll of their blood color, as were Barzum and Baizli. *Karako and Marsti were the only trolls to share both a Troll Call debut and Friendsim debut. *Lanque was one of the two last trolls introduced, and was one of the two last trolls to be featured in Friendsim. *Many trolls revealed on the same card have been later revealed to have some sort of relations with one another, such as Polypa and Tegiri's friendship Bronya's caretaking of Wanshi, and Zebruh's admiration of Chixie. Trolls *Zebede and Folykl are the only goldbloods who don't have two differently colored eyes. **This is because Zebede doesn't have psionic powers, and Folykl has Voidrot. *All of the goldbloods in the Troll Call have taller inner horns, while the Captors all have taller outer horns. *All other jade-blooded trolls in the Troll Call/Homestuck have two different shaped horns, except for Lanque, whose horns are both the same shape. *Azdaja has three horns, as opposed to the normal four of goldbloods. Other *Elwurd is the only troll whose name is currently only partially known. The introduction of the then-unnamed Karako produced the second troll with an unknown name, but his name was entirely unknown as opposed to Elwurd, who is merely missing her first name. *Ardata and Marvus are the only characters whose signs are currently unknown. **Marvus was the only troll to wear a sign that was not his. Category:Hiveswap concepts Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Trolls